


A caliph, rabbi, and a bishop walk into a bar...

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Аудио: Clutch – Profits of Doom





	A caliph, rabbi, and a bishop walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Аудио: Clutch – Profits of Doom

Заходят как-то халиф, раввин и епископ в бар...  
Звучит как начало не очень хорошего анекдота, да? Не завидую я барменам.  
  
В стакане мягко перестукивался лёд, и я в очередной раз залип взглядом на выемки в серединках маленьких айсбергов посреди янтарного моря. Кубики льда, так принято говорить. На самом деле редко когда лёд в бокале имеет форму куба. Зато камни обычно имеют правильную геометрию.  
  
О чём это я? Ах, да, заходят как-то халиф, раввин и епископ в бар. Точнее, мулла, ребе и падре. В гражданском, но я и без головных уборов, сутаны и колоратки знаю, чьи спины сейчас заслоняют мне вид на барную стойку. Я вообще — много чего знаю.  
  
Я наблюдаю, как те, кого называют служителями культа, нарушают собственные правила и заветы, попирают то, что испокон веков несёт нерушимый статус прописной истины. Я вижу, как те, кто когда-то дал обязательство быть почти святым, делают то, что по их же законам заслуживает самого сурового наказания. Я должен был бы покарать их?  
  
Они собираются в этом баре вот уже десять лет каждые две недели. Трое таких непохожих внешне и таких одновременно разных и близких внутри. Старые друзья, товарищи на поле брани. Из тех немногих, кто почему-то действительно понял, что я имел в виду когда-то.  
  
Лёд мягко перекатывается в стакане. Понятливый бармен, отвлёкшийся от протирания стаканов, наливает по моему кивку ещё бокал и делает знак официантке. Намёк на улыбку на усталом лице, и опустевший бокал передо мной заменяется полным. На этот раз в бокале не лёд, а холодные камни. Да, кое-что я ещё умею.  
  
Проходит час, и сидящие передо мной мужчины привычно хлопают друг друга по спинам в последний раз и покидают бар, чтобы сесть в такси и разъехаться по разным частям города ещё на две недели. Я допиваю свой виски и, оставив хорошие чаевые, выхожу следом в очередную одинокую ночь.  
  
На зеркале заднего вида случайно пойманного такси болтаются каменные чётки, изредка задевая мохнатой нитяной кисточкой кивающую голову собаки. Водитель с сильным акцентом ругается последними словами на каждый второй проезжающий рядом или мимо автомобиль. Я перестал поражаться той лёгкости, с которой люди сыпят проклятья в адрес ближнего своего.  
  
Через две недели по дороге в бар мне придётся продраться через митингующую яростную толпу, скандирующую цитаты священных текстов и — безбожно — перевирающую изначальный смысл. Из-за митинга мне придётся отклониться от привычного маршрута и проехать пару станций на метро, в вагоне которого меня почти затопит смесью страха и ненависти: почтенная темнокожая старушка, божий одуванчик, будет коситься на пару сидящих напротив студентов из Туниса и выйдет на пару станций раньше положенного. Парни, кстати, приехали по обмену и делают серьёзные успехи в медицине.  
  
В баре меня привычно и радостно поприветствует бармен: "Иваан!"  
Моё имя он до сих пор произносит с ошибкой, хотя я вот уже несколько лет как стал очередным постоянным клиентом.  
  
Я снова буду тихонько наблюдать за столь близкой мне и столь же далёкой троицей друзей, в тишине и одиночестве потягивая виски. Я буду смотреть на спины тех, кто, несмотря на запреты и заветы, на конфессии и языки, на традиции и трактовки, однажды понял сердцем истину и остался ей верен, отсеяв лишнее. Не ищущих прибыли в гибели.

>   
> И снова будто впервые услышу тихий мягкий шепот: Бог есть любовь.  
> 1 Ин 4:16


End file.
